This invention relates to methods and apparatus for producing and manipulating liquid sprays of various configurations and, more particularly, relates to methods and apparatus for producing and manipulating such sprays for both utilitarian and esthetic purposes. Specifically, means and methods are provided for use in a decorative water fountain wherein one or more liquid sprays of different configuration are produced and manipulated in an unusual and spectacular manner.
It is well known that the presence of a waterfall or flowing creek or stream usually tends to have a distinct beneficial effect on the physical environment. Insofar as humans are concerned, however, the greater benefit is often largely psychological in character, and thus water fountains are commonly constructed and enjoyed not only in public parks and the like, but also in commercial and private residential areas. These fountains are of many different types and designs and employ one or more different combinations of gravity and pressured flows such as cascades and continuous or intermittent sprays.
With respect to fountain sprays, it will be noted that greater esthetic appeal tends to be obtained with variety. Accordingly, fountains have been designed and built wherein two or more jets or pressured streams are arranged in various geometric patterns with respect to each other and are directed in various directions whereby the resulting effect is an extremely pleasing spectacle. In addition, the sprays may be formed in the manner of fingers, cones, fans, etc., by the use of nozzles of different well known configurations. Also, both the height and the occurrence of such sprays may be varied in both a regular as well as a random manner by interrupting or varying the pressures of the streams, whereby either a "dancing" or a geyser-like effect may be produced as desired.